Riki
Riki is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade and a member of the mercantile Nopon race. Although he looks like a child, he is actually 40 years old and has at least six children. A natural story-teller, he will go on at length about how he is actually the true legendary hero spoken of in the prophecies. Storyline The player's party is first introduced to Riki in a short, humorous scene. The characters are seemingly unimpressed with the compact hero and are unsure what to make of him. This doesn't improve upon learning that Riki expects them to find equipment for him too! Riki informs the group that his reason for being the Heropon (chosen legendary warrior for the Nopon race) is that he owes "lots of monies" to the Nopon tribe. However he does mention that they will forget his debts should he succesfully slay the Dinobeast that has been plaguing Makna Forest. When Reyn doubts if Riki will be of any help, he immediately suggests that they hunt the Dinobeast, by finding a place where there are many Ether Crystals. Apparently the Telethia they're hunting prefers to nest where there are Ether Crystals. Upon finding the Telethia, Riki becomes quite angered with the way "his Makna Forest" has been damaged. Melia mentions that Telethia will absorb Ether from the surrounding enviroment. They engage the beast in battle. Gameplay In gameplay, Riki could be described as a combination of Black Mage & Thief, thanks to his Debuffs and Pickpocket skill. He has fairly good moves for inflicting status ailments onto enemies. He can learn to steal EXP and AP from enemies, too. Sadly, even though he has the higheset Hp of all playable characters, his Defense is the lowest, and he has a poor evasion rate. Art List *Yoink! Art (steal something from an enemy, at first only items but later XP and AP with skills) *Happy Happy! (fills party gauge, high tension required) *Bitey Bitey (bleed damage, back-hit extends duration) *Sneaky (back-hit triples damage) *Play dead (removes all aggro, heal HP like when revived, increases Physical Arts damage) *Lurgy (poisons enemies in a frontal cone) *Hero Time (prevents tension decrease, increases a single stat at random) *Roly Poly (may force Topple, binds if Topple fails) *Behave (inflicts Paralysis, may remove Crazed, less effective with lower tension) *Riki is Angry (counter all non Talent Art damage by reflecting 2, 4 or 8 times the damage) *Bedtime (sends all enemies around Riki to sleep) *You Can Do It (heals targets in a straight line, amount depends on the number of debuffs on the enemy) *Peekaboo (side-hit confuses Mechon) *Say Sorry (removes debuffs from enemy, but increases damage for each one) *Burninate (causes Blaze damage in a circle around Riki) *Freezinate (causes Chill damage to a single enemy) *Tantrum (3-hit combo, causes Break in a frontal cone) Quotes *"New Hom Hom friends!" *"Meet this year's Legendary Heropon, Riki! Riki live to serve!" *"Riki's friends, listen to Riki! Dinobeast is big and scary!" *"Friends get ready, friends help Riki get ready!" *"Riki's friend right, Hom Hom clever!" *"Friends meet Riki when ready. Then friends and Riki leave together!" *"Of course Riki know!" *"Heropon is cool!" *"Melly! Riki hear you hurt Dinobeast!" *"When Dinobeast hurt, Riki know it go to place with ether crystals. Friends and Riki go to place with crystals. Then we find Dinobeast! Chief tell Riki! Chief always right!" *"Why I the Heropon? Because Chief Dunga chose Riki!" *"Friend wrong! Chief choose by instinct!" *"Why friend surprised? Chief have sharp instinct. Chief be village seer!" *"*sigh* Riki owe lots of monies to village. If Riki defeat Dinobeast, village promise to forget my debts. So Riki like being Heropon!" Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists